Frigga
Frigga was the wife of Odin, the mother of Thor, and the adoptive mother of Loki. Biography ''Thor'' Frigga is the wife of Odin Borson, mother of Thor, and the queen of Asgard. She is compassionate and nurturing to Thor and to her adopted son Loki Laufeyson, the offspring of King Laufey whom Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants. She raised both of her sons with equal love and warmth and is loved dearly by both of them in return. She appears to be a good and wise queen who is very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. When Thor was about to be made king of Asgard, Frigga assisted in the ceremony, standing beside Loki and gazing at Thor with pride as well as hope that he will become more mature and intelligent than he currently was. She was absent during Thor's banishment by the hands of Odin, but learned about it soon afterwards, presumably from Loki. Angered by the news, Frigga confronted her husband and insisted that he return Thor to Asgard. When Odin refused, she eventually came to accept that there was a reason for his actions. When Odin fell into the Odinsleep, Frigga stayed at his bedside, afraid that he had put off the sleep for too long and would never awaken. It was also at this time that Loki learned of his true parentage and questioned Odin's intentions in taking him from Jotunheim. Frigga tried to reassure her adopted child that he was loved and an integral part of the family, even going so far as to make Loki king in his father and brother's absences. She went on to express her hope for Thor's return, which prompted Loki to visit his brother on Earth. There he falsely told Thor that Odin had died and Frigga had forbidden their banished son from ever returning to Asgard. Loki then made a secret pact with Laufey, in which he claimed that he would enable the Frost Giant king to enter Asgard and kill Odin. Frigga bravely defended her sleeping husband and slew one of the Jotun warriors before being thrown across the room by Laufey. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with the staff Gungir, revealing their pact to be a trap. Unaware of her adopted son's deception, Frigga embraced Loki as he promised to make the Jotuns pay for what they had done. Thor returned to the palace immediately afterwards and Frigga ran to him, embracing him with even greater joy. When Thor informed her of Loki's mischief and his ordeal in returning, she did not lash out at either of her children despite her shock and confusion. Upon receiving news of Loki's death, Frigga went into mourning and found it difficult to comfort her husband and firstborn son. ''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' One year after Loki's "death", Frigga discovered that Loki had survived and made a deal with Thanos and The Other. She tried to talk to him, but Loki told her it wasn't a good time to talk. Frigga told Thor and Odin that he was alive and that he was planning to do something with the Tesseract. After Thor and Loki return to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see Loki back. Odin told Loki that the only reason he wouldn't be executed was because Frigga still loves him. ''Thor: The Dark World :''Frigga was the wife of Odin, the mother of Thor, and the adoptive mother of Loki. The glue that holds the royal family together, Frigga knew that there was more to Odin’s banishment of Thor than met the eye, just as she now sees that there’s more within the villainous Loki than the others see. But when Asgard is attacked, Frigga will fight to defend those that she loves at any cost. Frigga is overjoyed when Loki returns to Asgard, but she is disheartened towards Loki's villainous acts at the same time. At her urging, Odin allows Loki to live as a prisoner, but can not see Frigga again. She is killed by Malekith and Algrim while protecting Jane Foster, who incorporated the Aether. Her death takes a heavy toll upon both of her sons, who become encouraged to work together in her memory to defeat Malekith. Character traits Frigga was a strong woman, a majestic queen, and perfectly able to stand at Odin's side. Despite her attention to protocol, she was a loving and tender mother to both her sons. When Odin brought the infant Loki to Asgard after the war with the Jotuns, Frigga accepted him as her own without any hesitation, although she believed that Odin should have told him the truth about his origins all along. While she clearly attempts to believe in only the good in her sons, she was also intuitive and perceptive about other intentions. She was also generally accepted as a good judge of character. As an Asgardian, Frigga possesses superhuman physical attributes such as increased strength, fast reflexes, longevity, and exceptional beauty. Despite the notion that not many Asgardian women are warriors, Frigga was ready, willing, and certainly able to hold her own even against Jotuns. During the attack in Odin's bedchamber she manages to kill a Frost Giant with a single strike. Relationships *Odin - Husband *Thor - Son *Loki - Adopted son *Sif - Ally *Heimdall - Gatekeeper and loyal servant *Tyr *Jane Foster - Ally Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Rene Russo **''The Avengers'' - (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Rene Russo *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *In the comics, Frigga has a deep knowledge of magic, but this aspect is not shown in Thor. *Also, in the comics Frigga is shown to have not accepted Loki as her own child and even grew to hate him, denying him the right to call her his mother, for his mischief and mayhem against the throne of Asgard. This is opposite her portrayal in the film. *In the comics, Frigga is Thor's step-mother and raised him in place of his biological mother, Gaea, the Elder Goddess of Earth. Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World'' Jane Foster and Frigga.png|Jane Foster and Frigga. Jane and Frigga.jpg|Frigga preparing to fight. Category:Mothers Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Deceased characters